Winter Ball
by ProngsLilyStar
Summary: Lily and James are in for a surprise at the winter ball! Dumbledor does have the strangest ideas!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own aything! Characters and the wizarding world belong to JK Rowling. Our queen.**

"Mar we're so late!" Lily Evans panicked as they ran down the stairs to the great hall. It was the annual winter ball and the head girl couldn't wait! When they reached the door she shoved her friend in before her and straightened her dress. It was beautiful. Long and flowing, just made to dance in. The red fabric perfectly complimented her hair and the gold stitching looked fabulous. As head girl she just HAD to look the part. Her ginger waves were carefully styled into a low bun and her green eyes sparkled with anticipation. She stepped into the hall and turned to her friend Marlene McKinnon.

"Can you see Ja-"

She was interrupted by someone claiming her lips in a kiss. Her boyfriend and fellow head student James Potter. He was dressed in black dress robes and held a red rose corsage.

"I know you were upset about not getting a muggle prom so I looked up the tradition.. It said one of these things? My mum helped..."

Lily giggles as James slid the pretty flowers onto her slender wrist.

Suddenly the music stopped. Students look around, confused as their head master stood up.

"As head boy and head girl I have a huge favour to ask miss Lily Evans and Mr James Potter. They are the best we could ask for and are doing a perfect job! I would like to thank them for this by embarrassing them completely. We all know that they are FINALLY a couple, which..."

He winked at James, who was holding Lily close as she hid in his shoulder.

"... Is a relief for everyone! While they've been together I've seen them doing the rounds at night. And they have a secret talent."

The student body was taken aback, they all stared at the blushing couple as they, in turn stared at the merry old man.

"Could Lily and James please take to the floor and show us all how this dancing thing is done!"

oOo

I really think he's finally gone insane... Me and Lily... Dancing in front of the whole school!

"Jamie... He's bonkers... I can't dance in front of all these people..."

I want to agree with her but, as the man of our relationship I should take charge. I reach out a hand and bow low. Our audience chuckles as I do

"Can I have this dance my lady?"

That gets a laugh too, but not from Lily. I mouth sorry at her and take her hand.

God she looks beautiful. I mean.. She always looks beautiful but tonight... She looks wow. There are no words to describe her. I can't take my eyes off of her as I lead her to the dance floor. She's wearing high heels so she's taller than usual, but still not as tall as me. I turn her to face me and look down at her beautiful face. She's got more make up on tonight than I've ever seen her wearing before. She doesn't need all that make up but she still looks fantastic. Her luscious green eyes are lined with black and there's a red sheen on her lips. Merlin I want to kiss her.

Instead I place hand on her waist and take her hand in my other one. She gives me a nervous smile as we begin to drift around the floor.

oOo

He looks so handsome. His messy black hair is slightly tamed and his dress robes fit fantastically. With these shoes on I'm directly in line with his perfect lips. God I want to kiss him. Instead of grabbing his collar and doing just that I followed his lead. We span and glided across the floor my dress swishing around our feet. We can dance, James and I, we do it a lot. But now we must look good, we compliment each other well.

As I look into his hazel eyes I forget everyone else in the hall. There is only me and james. James and me. No one else mattered. I barely noticed when the song ended. Only noticing when he swooped down so my hair skimmed the floor. Grinning he pressed his lips to mine. Merlin how embarrassing. When he pulled me up into a hug my cheeks were flushed red.

Dumbledor's voice emanated around the hall again "young witches and wizards, your head students." The band struck up again, a more upbeat tune but me and James carried on with our ballroom, exchanging more kisses now not all eyes were on us. Our friends Remus and Sirius shimmied up to us

"Nice show kiddies" Sirius winked before kissing his boyfriend.

I leaned into James' chest and sighed with content.

"I love you Jamiekins."

"I love you too Lily- Flower."

AN: I wrote this on my phone but I guess that's no exuse for my terrible writing!


End file.
